


Salt Flats

by Amatia (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amatia





	Salt Flats

They were in makeup long before the sun even thought of rising. Casey was the first one finished and sat slumped in the chair as the assistant carefully applied the detail of Matt's fake sunburn.

"You could get us some coffee," Matt grumbles at him as the makeup girl flits.

"I could." He doesn't move, he's too tired. Gus has promised all they have to do today is walk. It's all they ever do, but today it's the shuffling-stumble of men too long without water, too long without food, too long with someone he's not even really tight with.

The girl has realized she's forgotten something she needs over in another trailer and says she'll be back momentarily. Matt tips his head back over the edge of the chair and looks at Casey. His eyes are still fuzzy with sleep and Casey imagines he can still feel the warmth of the bed they barely managed to stumble out of. "Hi," Matt rasps.

"Hi."

"Getting me coffee?"

Casey smiles at him, slowly. "Maybe in a minute."

The makeup assistant is back with a clatter at the door, having found the brush she'd gone in search of. Matt tilts his head up for her and closes his eyes, and Casey rubs his fingertips over the arm of the chair. It's all a little blurry (thank god they have a driver) and he feels vaguely jealous of someone else's touch on Matt's face. It's too early for this and they should still be curled together underneath the covers.


End file.
